Animals We Have Become
by BlackChaos105
Summary: A Halloween songfic. Sora and Riku have succumbed to the darkness remnants in their minds, the Destiny Islands are dead, Kairi is now the target of their lust. Very graphic, contains very brief SoraRikuKairi sex scene. Happy Halloween!


_**Animals We Have Become**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: Hello readers! BlackChaos here, yet again! Here's a Halloween songfic, enjoy! I just had the idea minutes before I started typing, I hope you like it! Please, don't flame, if you're squeamish, don't read this, it gets pretty ugly. Enjoy! BlackChaos, out.

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix and Disney, Animal I have Become is the property of Three Days Grace.**

**

* * *

**

Sora stared at the fires.

"(Wh-what have I done...?)"

_**I can't escape this Hell...**_

He looked around, amazed by what he had just seen, and done. Memories of what he did flashing before his eyes.

"Mom..."

He watched in his mind as he took Oblivion from the dimensional pocket it dwelled in, and struck a blow to his mother's head, knocking her to the counter, blood spilling and dripping. All the while, a dark voice laughed in his head...

"_Yes, yes keybearer! You have saved them, now take what you deserve!"_

_**So many times I've tried...**_

He then saw his mother turn over, crying and begging for mercy and aid as blood pooled from the side of her head. Suddenly, Sora began to get watery-eyed, and his hand trembled.

The voice spoke again.

"_What do you think you're doing? You deserve their obedience! They refuse to give it! They must pay with blood! You're too weak!"_

Suddenly, his body began to glow of a dark aura, and his eyes turned eerily yellow. Tightening his grip on Oblivion, the newly awakened Anti-Sora thrust the keyblade upon the poor woman.

_**But I'm still caged inside...**_

Rapidly swinging the blade back and fourth, eventually, the aura died down, and Sora was willingly swinging the blade, mentally succumbing to the will of Anti.

"(Forgive me...)"

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare...**_

Sora suddenly smirked as he tasted his mother's blood.

"(...But I demand your obedience!)"

_**I can't control myself!**_

Leaving the battered body of his mother to die of blood loss, Sora wandered into the streets, leaving darkness behind his every step, his canines growing, a sinister smirk on his face.

_**So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become!**_

_**Help me believe, it's not the real me...**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

Riku looked back at the empty halls of his home, walls decorated by crimson blood.

"It is done." Riku sighed out. Gripping Way to The Dawn in one hand, Soul Eater in the other, Riku began to chuckle as he passed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

_**I can't escape myself...**_

Suddenly, a dark voice laughed in Riku's mind.

"_Good, Riku! You never left the darkness after all!"_

_**So many times I've lied...**_

As Riku heard this voice laughing, the voice of Xehanort's heartless, he saw the door to Tidus' home. He walked over and waited, knocking patiently.

"Coming!" He knocked again, the heartless growing impatient.

"I said I'm coming!" Tidus yelled with an annoyed tone.

Riku waited and listened for the boy's steps.

When he heard Tidus in front of the door, he slammed it open, knowing very well a wall lay to the side of the door. He heard a crack, and a rather large assortment of disturbing noises that served as background for Tidus' excruciating wails of pain as the door crushed him.

_**But there's still rage inside...**_

Laughing, Riku looked inside and saw poor Tidus gasping for breath, the doorknob impaling his stomach as he lay pinned to the wall.

The voice spoke again.

"_Make them all suffer."_

Riku just smirked as he entered another room, leaving the boy to suffer.

Inside, he saw Selphie waiting on a bed nearby. It was common knowledge that Tidus and Selphie were dating, but they were still far too young for what Riku knew they had planned.

"_What a beautiful young girl, make use of her."_

Riku's mind flashed to the first girl he ever loved.

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare...**_

"No!" Riku screamed as he bounded over and with two swift swings, removed Selphie's arms.

Staring down at the young girl, who was weeping and screaming all at once, Riku just scoffed and spat in her face.

"Pathetic." And he swung down Soul Eater upon the girl's head.

_**I can't control myself!**_

Enraged, Riku stormed through the house, looking for more to kill. Lacking any more people, Riku left the home and walked to the home of young Wakka, who he knew would be practicing out back. Darkness layered Riku's hair, and every step led to more darkness pooling into the ground.

_**So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become!**_

Without even listening to Wakka's welcome statement, Riku threw Way to the Dawn, which implanted itself into Wakka's throat.

_**Help me believe, it's not the real me...**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!**_

Continuing down this path of slaughter, the two old friends met on the old islet they once talked and hung out on.

"Riku."

"Sora."

Darkness pooling off of their bodies, it was clear to each what the other had done.

_**Help me believe, it's not the real me...**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

Their minds thought as one, and they knew the one person left they both wanted.

"Kairi." They said as one.

"_Yes, now that blood is spilt, let flesh be offered to you!"_ Anti screamed in Sora.

"_You both want the same thing, Riku. Kairi. That girl is of high importance to you both, you can share her."_ Xehanort suggested to Riku.

Riku and Sora smiled.

"Shall we..."

"...Share her?" Sora finished.

They stared deadlocked with blank faces. Then, they laughed.

"Let's." They said.

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare...**_

_**I can't control myself!**_

Sora and Riku ran to Kairi's home on the mainland. Unknown to her, all of her friends had been killed, by the two men who wanted her heart, and know, lusted her body.

They knocked at her door.

"Coming!" She opened the door, and saw her two friends standing there, smiling.

"Hi, guys..."

"Hello..."

"...Kairi." Riku finished.

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare...**_

_**I can't escape this Hell!**_

They charged in and grabbed the girl, silencing her screams with Riku's hand.

Finding an empty room, Riku threw her to the ground, and began to tear off her nightgown, leaving her with her mere undergarments, whimpering and beginning to tear.

_**So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?**_

Sora lunged at her and pressed his lips against hers forcefully, pressing his body against hers.

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become!**_

Riku removed her lingere, and pressed himself against her back, softly biting her neck.

_**Help me believe, it's not the real me...**_

Finally, after succumbing to the boys' desires, Sora and Riku prepared to feed their lust.

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!**_

Sora just smirked, and Riku did the same, the item of their affections pressed between them, drenched in sweat.

_**Help me believe, it's not the real me...**_

Riku softly growled into her ear.

"Are you ready..."

"...My dear?" Sora whispered to her.

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

They lunged themselves into her, continuing their pleasure for several minutes.

Once it was over, Sora and Riku stood up, and stared down at the girl laying on the floor, in tears and sweating.

"You belong to us now..."

"...As do the worlds." They said together, followed by their howling laughter, heard all the way to King Mickey, who knew the worlds were doomed.

_**This animal I have become!**_

* * *

A/N: Well, do I still have readers? I hope I didn't scare you away. I originally planned for a T fic, but as I went along, I decided this would be better as a full fledged horror M fic. Happy Halloween! Mwahahahahahahahaha! BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
